Naruto's Nightmare, Itachi's Pleasure
by Zaytex
Summary: Tsunade has just become the Fifth Hokage and the events take place after Itachi and Kisame's breach of the village. Naruto may believe that Itachi is just after the Nine Tails, but that all changes one fateful night... Includes Itachi x Naruto and Sasuke x Naruto pairing's YAOI and rape scenes
1. Hunt For The Fox Begins!

**Naruto's Nightmare, Itachi's Pleasure **

**Episode 83**: After the failed attempt to capture Naruto at the hotel, Kisame and Itachi retreated. Leaving a injured Sasuke and a worried Naruto. Sasuke entered a coma after Itachi placed a Genjutsu on him and now someone was needed to cure him.

Naruto and Jiraiya started to search for Tsunade, the next person in line to become Hokage. The search led Naruto and Jiraiya to Tanzaku Town, where they found her. After convincing her to come back to the village, she accepts and becomes the Fifth Hokage.

**Chapter 1: The Hunt For The Fox Begins**

Lady Tsunade has cured Sasuke after she returned to the village and he has now awoken from his coma. The scene goes to Naruto...

It was 6 o'clock in the evening. Naruto was quickly running down the street to get to the Ichiraku Stand. His stomach was rumbling and he needed ramen! When he arrived at the stand, he noticed Sasuke sitting at the stand, eating and slurping up noodles.

'Sasuke?!', Naruto walked up behind him and Sasuke turned around to face him. It was very unusual for Sasuke to be at a Ichiraku Stand. Naruto did not even know Sasuke liked ramen.

'Dobe', Sasuke replied and he turned back to his bowl and continued eating.

'Sasuke why are you here? I've never seen you here before', Naruto said puzzlingy. He sat beside Sasuke and turned to face him. He was very curious to know why Sasuke would come to a place like this.

'I was hungry dobe, so i decided to come here', Sasuke slurped up more ramen, not even turning to look at Naruto when he spoke to him.

'im not a dobe, teme!', Naruto tried to not let that nickname bother him, but he couldn't help but get angry whenever Sasuke called him that.

'Sure dobe', Naruto decided to just ignore Sasuke this time when Ayame approached him.

Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, asked Naruto if he wanted the usual and got him a bowl of ramen. The two teammates ate their ramen together and once they were done, they parted ways. Naruto was casually walking down the path when he heard his name being shouted behind him.

'Naruto!', he turned around and saw Sasuke running towards him.

'Huh? What is it Sasuke?', he asked once Sasuke was in front of him. He placed his hands behind his head and stood in his normal position.

'Can I use your bathroom dobe? Your house is closer than mine', Sasuke stood with his arms crossed and looked a little uncomfortable. Naruto guessed he was desperate.

'Well I did say to you at the stand not to drink too much juice cause it will go straight through you', Naruto giggled at Sasuke's expression.

'Shut up! Can I use your bathroom or not, dobe?', Sasuke grew angry and Naruto just laughed even more at him. He looked like he was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

'Fine teme. Come on then.', Naruto walked on ahead and Sasuke followed.

They arrived at Naruto's house about five minutes later. Naruto slipped his key in and unlocked the door. Sasuke rushed in and flew past Naruto as soon as he heard the door unlock.

'Don't make a mess in there, teme', Naruto shouted to Sasuke once he was in the bathroom.

'Shut your mouth!', Sasuke shouted back from the bathroom. Naruto laughed and walked into his bedroom.

Naruto started getting ready for bed. He had an early mission in the morning and needed to be at the meeting place by 5 o'clock. He knew he needed some good rest before tomorrow.

'Im going to bed Sasuke! remember the mission tomorow?', Naruto slipped into bed and put on his sleeping cap.

'Yes i do, dobe.', Sasuke flushed the toilet and Naruto heard him enter out the bathroom and head down the corridor to the door.

'See you, dobe', Naruto was too tired to argue back or even give a goodbye back. He heard Sasuke close his front door as he left and he snuggled down into his pillow. However, there was still one shadow near him, waiting for Naruto to go to sleep.

Once he was sure Naruto was asleep, Itachi finally made his move. He climbed throught the open window and saw Naruto sleeping heavily. Itachi had a disturbing smirk on his face. This was his chance. His chance to have his way with Naruto, with no disturbances.

Itachi stroked Naruto's cheek, he couldn't believe how soft his skin was. Naruto mumbled in his sleep while Itachi pulled the covers off Naruto. He admired his body and slid his hand up Naruto's shirt. He enjoyed the feeling of the smooth chest that Naruto had. Naruto mumbled again in his deep sleep, making Itachi get slightly angry. He wanted Naruto to see what he was doing to his little fox.

'Wake up, my little Fox.' Itachi started stroking Naruto's hair and his smirk grew even bigger when he thought of a way to wake Naruto up. Itachi suddenly grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled him out of his bedand onto the floor.

'Ahhhhhhh!', Naruto woke up at the sudden hit to his head and he realised he was being attacked. He looked up and saw who his attacker was.

'Y-You're...Itachi Uchiha!', Naruto jumped back in surprise and Itachi jumped onto on him.

'So you remember me, my little Fox', Itachi licked his lips.

Naruto thought to himself, *Crap, he's come for the Nine Tails!*.

He pushed Itachi off him and sprinted down the corridor as fast as he could to get to his front door. He grabbed his door handle but... it was locked. He turned around to look at his dresser and saw his key was gone. Itachi had locked the door and Naruto now had no where to escape.

'Where will you go now, my little Kitsune?', Itachi was approaching Naruto and before he could even react, Itachi grabbed his hair dragged him back to his bed.

'Stop it! Leave me alone!', Naruto tried desperately to get away but Itachi's grip was too strong. Naruto believed Itachi was here for the Nine Tails as he now knew that Itachi had been sent to retrieve it when he last came to the village.

'Why do you want the Kyuubi? Why did you come now to get it?' Naruto asked as he struggled to get out of Itachi's grip but it was pointless. Itachi held Naruto up by his hair and looked his close into the eyes with a lustful look.

'It's true the Akatsuki want the Kyuubi inside of you, but I want something else.', Itachi threw Naruto onto the bed and held him down by his wrists. He forced a kiss upon the Jinchuuriki and Naruto wiggled around, desperate to get away.

He broke their kiss and Itachi put his hand up Naruto's shirt again, feeling his nipple. Naruto fought back and kicked Itachi in the crown jewels, causing Itachi to flinch.

'Uhhhhhh! I knew I should've brought Kisame.. at least then I could have no resistance from you little Fox!', Itachi coughed up in pain but still maintained his perverted smile.

'Stay away from me!', Naruto broke free one of his hands from Itachi's grip and grabbed his Kunai on the floor next to them. He tried to use them to defend himself but it was all in vain. Itachi grabbed the Kunai out of his hand and pinned him down again.

'Everything you are doing is preventing me from having you. Don't make me angry, little Fox!', Itachi suddenly punched Naruto in the stomach so hard Naruto coughed blood.

'I will have my way with you.' Itachi kissed Naruto again, forcing entrance upon Naruto's soft mouth. Naruto bit down on Itachi's tounge, causing it to bleed. Itachi groaned in pain and split the blood out of his mouth. Naruto looked at his face and saw that he no longer had his smile. Now, Itachi was angry.

'I was going to go slow and not hurt you but fuck it! Since you want it rough, then I'll help!', Itachi smirked and grabbed Naruto's head. He smashed it into the wall, causing blood stains. Naruto screamed out in pain and fell onto the floor. Itachi pushed Naruto's upper body onto the wall and ripped his shirt and his pants off, leaving his boxers remaining.

'Please... stop it... Itachi please..', Naruto was losing consciousness after the hit to his head and could do nothing but watch as Itachi stroked his body from top to bottom.

'You brought this upon yourself, my little Naruto.', Itachi slipped his hand into Naruto's boxers.

They heard a knock at the door.

'Naruto are you there?! Come on, open the door!', It was Kakashi. Naruto felt a feeling of relief over come him. Hw was saved.

'Damn it! Don't worry my Kitsune, I will have my way with you.', Itachi winked at Naruto and then dissapeard.

Naruto managed to stand up and started walking to the door. He wiped the blood on his body off so his Sensei would not see it, he could do nothing about the bruises. He struggled walking down the corridor as he felt pain shooting up and down his body but he managed to open the door.

'Naruto what happened? You've got bruises all over you!', Kakashi's eyes showed he was shocked at Naruto's apperance and was worried.

Naruto opened his mouth and was about to explain everything that happened but then he stopped.

*What would Kakashi think if he knew Itachi had beaten me up so easily? And nearly even...raped me? I don't want him to think I'm that weak, maybe it's best I don't tell him.*, Naruto looked at Kakashi who looked worryinly back at him.

*No, I won't say anything. I'll sort this out myself. I'll get Itachi back for this and for Sasuke. I don't need to get Kakashi involved in this*, Naruto gave Kakashi a fake smile and Kakashi gave him a puzzled look.

'Oh, these bruises? Hahaha,It's nothing sensei! I have had these bruises since training. Nothing to worry about.', Naruto giggled and rubbed the hair on top of his head. Kakashi still looked concerned, he wasn't convinced at Naruto's story but he decided to just leave it for now.

'Well, Ok then. The mission tomorrow is cancelled. which is probably for the best since you are in such a terrible state. I think you need to rest for a couple of days for those bruises to go down.'

Naruto didn't respond. He just smiled at Kakashi. He was desperate to tell him what had happened but he held himself back from spilling anything to his Sensei. An awkard silence occured between them until Kaskasi finally said something.

'Well im off. Get some rest, Naruto.' Kakashi waved goodbye and walked away.

Naruto closed the door and collapsed onto the floor. he was confused, scared and in pain. He started to cry and leaned his head against the door. He had no strength left, it was all used to fight off his attacker. Naruto was a strong Genin but in front of Itachi...he lost all his strength. His attacker looked like Sasuke causing even more fear and confusion for him. Naruto closed his eyes and felt the pain slowly melt away as he drifted off. He lied on the floor and quietly cried himself to sleep.


	2. Itachi's Plan

**Chapter 2: Itachi's Plan **

The early morning sun shined through the blood stained curtains of Naruto's room. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and began to wake up. He was lying in the middle of the corridor next to his front door, in the same position he had fallen asleep in. He began to remember the events of the night and groaned to himself. He attempted to sit up but a sudden ache shot through his whole body. The pain returned and Naruto layed down on the floor again, feeling completely useless.

He looked up at the ceiling of his home and started thinking about the assault. He remembered the disturbing feeling of Itachi's hands rubbing up and down his defenseless body and the disgusting taste of his tongue inside his mouth. Naruto shivered and felt sick at the mermories.

After about ten minutes, he finally found the strength to pull himself up. He let out little whines at the shooting pain in his arms and legs but he managed to stand up and walk into his room. He decided to fix himself up and got the Health kit from under his bed. He placed bandages over his most apparent bruises which he received from the Fox Hunter and cleaned his blood off the floor and walls.

Naruto knew he had a training session with his team today since the mission had been cancelled, but how was he supposed to fight Sasuke all bruised up?

'Oh god, what am I going to do? If I tell Sasuke I can't fight, he'll ask about the bruises and I doubt I can convince him like I convinced Kakashi-sensei.', Naruto looked at all the bruises on his arms and sighed.

After he finished cleaning his room up, he changed out of his pyjamas that still smelled like blood and Itachi. He threw them across his room and got changed into his usual outfit: orange pants, black shirt and his orange cardigan. After putting on his shoes, he set out for the training area.

Naruto could barely walk properly, let alone fight. While walking down the path, he placed his left hand on his right rib to try and subdue the pain. It didn't work very well but what else could he do? Go see Lady Tsunade and tell her what happened? No, he didn't want his pride to be hurt or for everyone to look at him and think about how pathetic he was for letting Itachi beat him like that. For now, he just needed to get to the training grounds to meet his team and make sure not to let anybody find out about the incident, especially Sasuke...

(Outside Konohagakure)

Itachi was sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking over at the Hidden Leaf Village. He sat quietly as his partner walked up behind him.

'Itachi...', Kisame stood behind the dark eyed Uchiha and looked down at him. He had his usual creepy smile across his face and to his surprise, Itachi also had the same smile.

' Hello Kisame', Itachi did not turn around to look at him. He just continued to stare at the village, thinking about how desperately he wanted the little Fox's body.

'You said you wanted me to help you with something, which is very unlike you.' Kisame was puzzled at why Itachi would want to go back into Konohagakure when they had orders to return. He was curious and wanted to know what his intimidating partner was thinking about.

'Indeed, I want you to help me with the Nine Tails brat, he keeps resisting and is prolonging his fate.', Itachi's eyes grew darker as he thought about Naruto and how he had missed his chance to get what he wanted from him.

Kisame stood next to Itachi and looked down at him carefully. He looked and saw the evil in his eyes. He then had an idea of what it was that Itachi wanted.

'Well well Itachi, I never knew that you bat for the other team. Let alone do such things as that', Itachi ignored him and Kisame laughed at him. He could never have guessed that Itachi was this sort of person, but he didn't care. All he cared about was killing and that's what he was hoping for by helping Itachi.

'Kakashi seems to like butting in as well. I want you to make sure he doesn't get in the way this time, or anyone else who might interfere.', Itachi was getting impatient and corneous. He wanted his way with the blonde fox and did not want anything or anyone to get in his way again.

'Whats the plan then, Itachi?' Kisame could hardly wait to fight the Copy Ninja again. He wanted to get him back for their last encounter and teach him a lesson once and for all.

'While I'm having my way with him, you stop any of his friends from butting in. You can kill them if necessary.', Itachi smile grew darker. He knew he could rely on Kisame, the person who loved to kill the Leaf Shinobi. With Kisame keeping the others out of the way, he could have Naruto all to himself. He shaked with excitment just thinking about it, he was even starting to creep Kisame out who was looking down at him. But Kisame got to do what he loved best, killing.

'Hahaha. It's true the others want that boy for the Nine Tails and that they may not agree with this, but as long as I get to spill some Leaf Shinobi blood, I have no objections...', Kisame and Itachi looked on at the Leaf Village, both with wicked looks on their faces. They were going to enjoy this, both in very different ways.

(Konohagakure - Team Seven's Training Area)

Naruto finally arrived at his location, his team's usual training area. Still holding on to his rib, he looked on ahead at saw something that he had never seen before in all his time as a member of Team Seven. Kakashi was standing with Sakura and Sasuke. His Sensei had got there before him!

'My god, I must have walked slowly then I thought. Ohh!', Naruto's body ached all over, but he didn't want his team to know or even get a hint that he was in agonising pain. He moved his hand from his rib and put his hands in his pockets. He walked up casually to his team, like nothing was wrong with him at all.

'You're late dobe.', Sasuke was leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed. He was looking down and didn't look at Naruto when he spoke to him.

'Yeah Naru-hang on, why have you got a bandage over your head? Did something happen?', Sakura turned around and looked troubled when she saw Naruto's face. Naruto may have been able to hide all his bruises on his body, but he had no choice but to put a bandage over his head. If he didn't, others would see the wound on the back of his head where Itachi had slammed him against the wall. He put his hand to his head and just laughed.

'Haha don't worry Sakura-chan. I just fell out of bed and banged my head a little hard, that's all. Nothing to get worked up about.', Naruto smiled at Sakura and Kakashi. He looked over at Sasuke who was finally looking up at him. His expression was not his usual one. He looked slightly confused and concerned at the same time, like he didn't believe a word that Naruto had just said about falling out of bed. Naruto made an awkard eye contact with him before Sasuke looked down again.

Sakura and Kakashi looked slightly confused too and Naruto was worried he hadn't convinced them either. But Sakura suddenly walked up to him and flicked his nose.

'Baka! What kind of idiot hits their head that hard falling out of bed? Man, you never learn', Sakura sighed and crossed her arms. Naruto giggled and just smiled at her.

'Well why don't we get started?', Kakashi led them to the main part of the training area where they would begin training.

'Sakura and Sasuke, you two are up!', Kakashi called Sasuke and Sakura up and told them to practice their fighting skills against each other. He wanted to talk to Naruto alone. Sasuke and Sakura started while Kakashi walked up to Naruto.

'Naruto are you alright?', Naruto looked up at his Sensei. He could never tell just what his Sensei was thinking since half his face was hidden, but he had a feeling he knew he was hiding something.

'Im fine, Sensei. Why wouldn't I be?', Naruto had to lie. He didn't want to look weak in front of his Sensei or worry him. He needed to keep this hidden from his friends.

'Well, how about you just watch instead of fighting today? You look tired and I'm guessing you still have bruises from the last training session that I saw last night', Kakashi knew Naruto was hiding something, that something had happened to him before he went to his apartment last night. If Naruto wasn't going to tell him, then he decided he would have to find out himself and not pressure him.

'Yeah, I do. Thanks Kakashi-sensei...', Naruto walked over to a log and sat down. He spent the whole time pretending to watch the training, but he was thinking about Itachi. He knew Itachi would try again, and he needed to figure out a way to fight him off.

After 2 hours of intense training, Kakashi decided to call it a day and they walked back to town. Naruto walked behind the rest of the group with his hands behind his head and yawned. He was exhausted and in no condition to be even walking. Yet he pulled through the pain and decided to ignore it at best he could.

He was looking around so he did not see the Sharingan eyes on him. They were scanning him, and stared right through him. But they were not Itachi's; they were Sasuke's. He was looking behind at Naruto. He wanted to know what had happened to him, he knew someone had done something to him and he needed to know who.

Once they reached the town, the team went their seperate ways. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke had also disappeared suddenly when Naruto and Sakura weren't looking. They both decided that he had probably just gone home and decided to head out. They headed in the same direction together.

It was silence between the two. Sakura sensed that something was wrong with Naruto, and wasn't sure on what to say to him.

'Are you ok Naruto?', Sakura looked at Naruto who was looking down at the ground.

'Oh-er, yeah I'm fine', Naruto looked far from being fine. He didn't even look up at Sakura. The pain was getting too much for Naruto to put up a front now. He also knew Itachi was going to attack him again soon and he had not thought of anything that he could do to fight him off.

'Well...see ya Naruto.', Sakura wanted to talk to Naruto more but decided it was best to just leave him be for now and she departed in the direction of her home.

'Bye..', Naruto mumbled under his breath.

While walking home, he stopped a few times to lean up against the fences. The pain was getting unbearable. He thought the pain would ease throughtout the day but it was only getting worse. He needed to get home quick and get some rest. Once he reached the entrance of his door, his palms became sweaty and his foreheard was dripping with sweat.

'Is he in there? Waiting for me?', Naruto stood frozen in front of his front door.

He wondered if Itachi was in there, waiting to pounce on him. He turned the key in his door and entered. He closed the door behind him and looked around. He saw nothing strange and began to relax until he suddenly saw a pair of sharigan eyes looking at him from the dark corner of his room. Naruto panicked and went in to attack.

'No! Get away from me you monster! Leave me alone!', he went to punch the figure but he was pushed down to the floor and made to lie face down.

'Please, don't touch me!', Naruto started getting tears in his eyes. He didn't know what to do.

'You idiot, its me you dobe! Don't just attack me like that!', Naruto heard the voice from behind him and realised it was Sasuke. Sasuke released him from his lock and pulled him off the ground.

'What was that all about? Why did you start crying?', Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was giving him a serious look.

'What? What do you mean?', Naruto played dumb even though he knew it was probably pointless now.

'Don't even try to lie to me Naruto. You just freaked out at the mere sight of me. What happened to you?', Sasuke came to closer to Naruto's face and Naruto moved back. Looking at Sasuke's face reminded him too much of Itachi.

'It's nothing. You just scared me that's all. You shouldn't enter people's apartments without their permission idiot.', Naruto walked into his kitchen and Sasuke followed him.

'I have never seen you break down like that for something as stupid as that. You're the type of person to kick someone's ass if they broke into your apartment, not just throw a pathetic punch and then give up.', Sasuke was determined to get an answer out of Naruto.

Naruto just ignored him. He was too afraid to even look at Sasuke, all he saw was Itachi in his face. He had gone into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He opened the cupboard and went to grab a glass. While trying to grab it, his hand was shaking so severely that he needed both hands to get a good hold on it. Sasuke watched as he saw Naruto's shaking and struggle. He grew worried and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

'Naruto...', Sasuke's voice had turned soft and tender. Naruto turned around and looked Sasuke right into his eyes. He wanted to look away as his eyes reminded him of Itachi but some reason, he couldn't turn away.

'Why are you shaking? Did someone hurt you?', Naruto looked down and thought about confessing everything to Sasuke. He quickly dismissed the idea and turned back around.

'It's nothing. Don't worry about me, I'm fine.', Naruto took a drink from his glass that was shaking between his hands.

'Tell me dobe!', Sasuke grew angry and upset at the sight of Naruto. It pained him to see him like this and he wanted to find out what had happened to him.

Naruto flinched and dropped the glass on the floor. Sasuke's tone at that moment sounded exactly like Itachi. Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him.

'Just leave me alone!', Sasuke stood wide-eyed in front of Naruto. He didn't know what to think. He had never seen Naruto freak out like this in front of him. He was shaking and nearly in tears. He looked down at the ground and apoligised.

'Im sorry, Naruto', Naruto said nothing back to Sasuke. A minute of silence occured between them. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him into his room.

'Wha-what are you doing?!', Naruto grew suspicious of what Sasuke was doing.

'Don't be stupid dobe, I'm just putting you to bed. Whatever it is that happened to you, you need to rest.', He pulled the bed covers back and pointed at the bed, telling Naruto to get in. Naruto was confused,Sasuke had never done something like this for Naruto before. he wanted to ask why Sasuke was helping him, but he decided to just leave it and get into bed. He was in too much pain and too tired to carry on standing.

'I'll come see you later if I don't see you before. Get to sleep dobe.', he pulled the covers over Naruto and looked down at him. A strange moment of eye contact happened. Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw his concerned expression. He looked at him as Sasuke looked down at Naruto who looked ill and terrified. They said nothing to each other, and stayed like that for a few seconds before Sasuke sighed and walked away.

'Sasuke?...', Naruto sat up as he watched Sasuke walk away. Sasuke turned around and pointed downwards.

'I said get to sleep, that means lie down. See you later', and just like that, he left. Naruto layed down in his bed shivering, and slowly went to sleep.


End file.
